


The Law

by getdankedon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdankedon/pseuds/getdankedon
Summary: When a certain law has to do with Newt's loved beasts, Newt has to take matters into his own hands to save them.





	The Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/gifts).



Newt wasn't one for confrontation. Nor was he one to talk back or bother Alphas. He was a sweet little Omega after all, but when his beasts were on the line he would do almost anything to keep them safe. 

Like seduce a well know, big name, Alpha auror, Director of Magical Sercurity. Percival Graves.

It wasn't a sudden thing. It took weeks of subtle submission towards the man. Little touches, sweet eyes downward, compliments, clothes that complimented his pale throat, and of course, baring that pale throat whenever he got the chance.

Aftwr weeks he noticed the way Percival watched him when he thought Newt wasn't paying attention. Dark. Hungry. The way the Alpha would growl low in his throat if he saw Newt speaking to any other alpha, including his own brother.

He made sure his heat came at the perfect time. 

He knew Mr. Graves would stay late to finish reports, as he had no omega to come home to. The omega had conveniently started his heat at the end of the day when everyone was leaving the office. He made sure to watch, wait. When he was sure they were alone he loosened his collar and moved towards his office.

The door was slightly cracked and he could easily see as the Alpha scented the air. The look on Percival's face was priceless when it was Newt who opened the door.

"Mr.Scamander? What are you doing here this late? Especially now?" Percival's voice was soft, caring. There was a tint of dominance there though. Newt could tell Percival was holding back. He could smell the Alpha's arousal coming off it waves. Another wave of slick flowed from him, how could he help it with Graves smelling like that?

Newt was good at acting innocent, thankfully.

"I..It came early. Just felt it coming on ten minutes ago." He whined as his slim fingers worked the buttons away from his chest. The Alphas nose flared at the sight. It was impolite to scent someone so openly, especially if they weren't mates. Then again he was surprised Graves was holding off for so long. What a gentleman. Maybe Newt would consider a courting attempt after this if he could fuck decently.

Newts shirt fell away and that's when Percivial got agitated like a normal alpha. He stood without warning, his chair went flying into the wall behind the desk. Now that he was standing, it was clear how horny he really was. The large outline of his cock stood out. Newt couldn't help but gulp. That was the biggest thing he had ever seen! How the he'll was he gonna take that?! Before he could dwell too long he was being shoved against the door, Percivial against him in a second. The omega struggled at first, trying to push off the wall and get adjusted, but Graves was attacking his neck with bites and kisses. Newt, however, was not about to get mated in an office by some feral alpha. He easily wispered a spell. Graves went flying back into a chair, much to his dismay, where he was bound by magic.

Newt didn't mind the growling he was receiving from the alpha. He enjoyed how desperate the male was getting, jerking his hips into nothing, snarling soft curses at him. "This is important, Mr. Graves, considering you keep denying my request to speak about a certain law that will be passed soon. If you listen I might consider letting you knot me." He explained as he buttoned his shirt back up. This got the alpha to go quiet.

"As I understand it, there's a law going into effect about the culling of several pest species. One of which is a niffler. If this happens, several ecosystems will be disrupted because for our benefit. I've been studying the effects of decreased niffler populations in several areas-"

"This is what you seduced me for? Really? You could've just come to my office instead of getting me all needy, Newt. I thought we really had a connection." Graves said softly, looking more confused than horny at this point, even if he still was stinking up the place with his pheromones.

Newt stayed quiet for a moment, looking the alpha up and down for a while before he spoke, annoyed now. "I've tried to schedule appointments to talk. You were the one who never got back to me!"

"I never saw your name."

"Someone must have cancelled my appointments with you then. I've been trying for months." Newt said sadly. Now he felt bad. He knew Percival wasn't one to go out and try to fuck every omega in heat. The fact that he had wanted Newt so bad said something. Something Newt hadn't anticipated.

He undid the spell and crossed his arms. "Are you going to get rid of the law. I have plenty of evidence supporting my claims."

And Newt, poor Newt, had no idea how long Graves had been thinking of him. So many lunch breaks wasted to jerked off to the thought of Newt sucking him off, getting bred. Percival stayed silent for a while at the question, considering.

"I want to help you with your heat. If I get rid of the law will you let me do that?"

What could Newt do? He needed his niffler to be safe. This was really his only choice. Now, Newt wasn't a prude. He was a virgin though. Newt didn't exactly want to give that up to someone randomly but, this was Graves. It wouldn't be too bad. He blurted his decision out. 

"Fine! But.. You can't knot me. I don't want to be knotted." The omega huffed out. Percival stood and moved closer, his large hand resting on Newt's cheek. 

"Why is that? Are you worried my knot is too big? You've taken plenty of knots before..?" When he was met with silence he got a little worried. "You've..never taken a knot? Not even a fake one?" 

The boy shook his head and turned his face away from Graves, cheeks burning brightly. Percival smirked to himself. How pretty. Even better than he had hoped. Knowing that he would be Newt's first made his cock jump. 

"Are you on the pill, darling?" 

Once again he was met with silence.


End file.
